When Two Different Worlds Collide-Credit to Demi Lovato for the title
by NickJDiabetic10
Summary: Hey guys! So I wrote this story for my English class and my English teacher told me to enter it into a writing contest coming up because she thinks I'm so really good. So I fixed it up and entered the writing contest. No t even a week later they email me back and told me that I didn't win and that they didn't even read my story. So I put it up here for you guys to read it! ENJOY!


_**When Two Different Worlds Collide**_

The story starts on the crowded streets of London, it's dark but there's just enough light to see the shadows of figures walking amongst you. The streets are lined up and down with homeless people searching for food, places to live, or just for someone to talk too. One special homeless person doesn't know it, but his life was about to change forever. What happens when two completely different people meet?

*Flashback*

The "freak" they called him, the "mistake", a "retard" more and more the names kept coming from kids he didn't even know until one day, it happened. Andrew fought back and ended up getting suspended from school, there went his chances of ever getting a career. Andrew didn't know that that was also the last day he would see his parents forever. The day Andrew got suspended, he and his parents got into a huge fight ending in the words 'I hate you' and running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

As Andrew returned home that night, he saw fire engines, ambulances, and dozens of cop cars. Andrew went over to listen quietly to the three men discussing what had happened amongst themselves, he heard the names Elizabeth Rose and Harry James Evans. He felt as if his stomach had jumped into his throat and he could throw up at any moment. He heard the familiar tires screech on the pavement, and as he turned around he saw his uncle climbing out of his vehicle. He watched as his uncle went around his car to talk to three paramedics coming out of the two story house. As they talked, his uncle took the hat that was resting on top of his head off and placed it over his heart for one solitary moment. Andrew could tell there was something wrong just by the gesture his uncle had just made. Andrew ran for his house until he reached the cold stone steps falling on them as he was trying to look at the blacked out building through his blurry vision and tears falling down his rosy red cheeks. Andrew felt a hand squeeze his shoulder as he looked up into the face of his uncle, "What happened?" Andrew asked trying to hold back the remaining tears. "A spark from a plug fell onto the rug, and it turned into a fire. Before your parents realized the fire, they were burned to crisps." Andrew's uncle answered with sincerity in his voice. "What happens to me now?" Andrew wondered as he could see already that his uncle didn't want him. "You're going to an orphanage kid, my wife and I don't want you. All of this wouldn't have happened if you, being the mistake child you are weren't born!"

*End of Flashback*

The reason he was called all those names you might ask? Well you see when Andrew was born, he was born with one extra chromosome making him Down syndrome. Starting at the age of seven Andrew was bounced from the orphanage, to a foster home, and back to the orphanage. The foster homes' that Andrew stayed in never bothered to put him in school because they thought that he wasn't smart enough to go to school. At the age of nine years old, Andrew ran away, never to be seen again, except for on the streets in his ratty clothes.

"There she goes" he thinks as he watches Ella walk by with her nose up in the air. Her blonde hair hanging down, just barely past her shoulders, her short plaid skirt to the middle of her thighs and her very expensive sweater just a little bit larger than her. What the world doesn't know about Ella, is that she has a secret of her own. She didn't used to be her snobby, stuck up self, she used to be very polite, and caring.

*Flashback*

Its dark outside at night and Ella was taking the short way home, through the alley. Ella felt the presence of someone but as she turned around to look, nobody would be there. She started to pick up her pace a little feel more and more terrified by the second, she heard footsteps behind her approaching her fast, each time she look no one would be there but all she knew was that she had to keep running. As she ran faster and faster she saw long dark shadows in the shadows from the lights lining the streets to keep it lit. She was now in the middle of the road and saw two males dressed in all black, she saw a black car coming straight for her and she froze. She felt an electric shock go through her body as she realizes that she was being tasered, she looks at the car just in time for it to strike her and everything goes black.

Ella woke up the next morning feeling sore and dizzy. She was alone spread eagle, tied down with rope on a mattress. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out where she was or what had happened to her. She tries to get free but the ropes just get tighter around her wrists and ankles. She hears the stair creaking and deep voices talking to one another. She quickly closes her eyes pretending she's been asleep the whole time, she suddenly feels cold wet liquid running down her body as she opens her eyes shivering. She looks up to find three male cops standing around her, one of the cops slowly leans down to untie her, and put a blanket around her cold frozen body. The cop quickly introduces himself as Officer James, from the London Police Department and hands her a granola bar to help her regain as much strength as needed. "Do you have any memory of what happened to you between the hours of 11:00 pm and 3:45 am this morning?" The officer asks while pulling out a notebook and pencil to take notes with. "No." The girl replies shakily trying to regain her memory and get rid of the pounding headache that she had woken up with. As Ella looks up to the other two officers, one leans into his walkie talkie saying "The missing female has been found."

As the officer was talking to dispatch, two of the officers tried to help her stand on her own two feet without falling down. As Ella stands up her stomach is doing flip flops as she is trying to keep down what little she has in her system down. "She's going to get sick." Officer James said to the other police officer as they quickly sat her back down to let her stomach settle down. Ella felt her stomach churning and doing flip flops as she bends over. The cops moved out of the way quickly as to be careful not to get their uniforms dirty. Ella stayed at the abandoned house with the cops for a few more minutes until she regained her strength, the cops found her clothes as she got dressed, and they then left to go return to the police department. When they arrived, Ella's mother, father, and older brother were waiting for her in a closed concealed room.

The police officers noticed some scratches and markings on her neck and body as they discussed what they had found. "We would like Ella to get some tests done to see out what caused the markings on her body. We would also like Ella to get a blood test so that if anything toxic is in your daughter's body, we can make sure to take care of it with medical help if needed. We want to figure out what really happened last night." Officer James informs both Ella's parents, and her older brother.

*End of Flashback*

Ella walked down the street going to her friend's house, as she walked, she tripped over something. "A foot, a foot to one of those poor, ugly, pathetic, homeless people no doubt. Ew, they are SO gross!" Ella thought as she turned around to talk to the owner of the foot that she had just tripped over. "Uhm excuse you! Watch where you put your foot, people like me are walking here." Ella said rudely as she looked at the poor sixteen year old boy that had just woken up from his uncomfortable nights' sleep. "Oh sorry, I didn't know my feet were in the way." Andrew replied politely to the young stuck up girl. "Well they were." Ella said as she turned around in a huff and started her journey again. "When will she ever change?" The young boy muttered to himself while he looked for scraps of food to eat in the gutters.

About five hours later Andrew was talking to a nice young man that had come to talk to him, Ella was walking by while texting on her phone. "Watch where you're going there princess." Andrew yelled at her while she was trying to dodge everything in her path. As Ella looked up from her blackberry, she flipped her blonde luscious hair over one shoulder while she glared at Andrew. "Look, let's get one thing straight, I own things that even in your life you wouldn't be able to own, so unless you want to end up in jail for harassing me, I suggest you shut up and stop talking to me!" Ella said grumbling as she walked off.

A few months later Ella walked by Andrew but instead of walking by him grumbling and snickering at him, (like she always does), she had a heavy heart and decided to stop and talk to him. Ella saw that Andrew was still asleep so she snuck around him and sat on the grass next to him waiting for him to wake up and greet the bright beautiful morning. As Andrew stirred in his sleep Ella watched intently listening to him whimper in his sleep due to the bad dream he was having. Andrew soon woke up to bright blue eyes looking him directly in the face asking if he was ok. "Well if it isn't daddy's little girl." Andrew said with a smirk on his face as he saw her angered look on her face. "I do have a name ya know?" Ella said, her frown soon turning into a smile again. "It's Ella." "Oh really, and here I was thinking it was daddy's girl the whole time." Andrew laughed along with his joke he had made while Ella play punched him in the arm. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." Ella played along. "Why are you here? Not to be rude, I really enjoy your company." Andrew asked "Well maybe I'm just here on a secret business trip." Ella said still joking. "Wow some business trip, and I love the business clothes you're wearing also." Andrew played along. Out of nowhere Ella said "I want to apologize for the way I've been acting. I was a real jerk and you didn't deserve to have me take it out on you." "It's alright, I forgive you Ella. No worries. I'm sorry too, for everything I said and did." Andrew apologized also. After a long awkward silence, Ella extended her arm and said "So. . . friends?" Andrew extended his arm also and shook hands with Ella replying "Friends." Andrew finally got up enough courage to say, "I've always wanted just one friend you know? Just someone that will look past the point of me being homeless, and just be my friend." "What was with the whimpering this morning?" Ella wondered out loud. "What do you mean?" Andrew asked curiously. "I mean that while I was sitting here waiting for you to get up this morning, you kept whimpering while you were asleep. What was with that?" Ella again wondered aloud. "I think you should leave now." Andrew said growing more impatient by the second. "But-""LEAVE!" Andrew yelled as he turned his back on Ella waiting for her to leave. Ella got up and left thinking about what had just happened. She soon realized that a tear has escaped out of the corner of her eye and was now running down her cheek.

Ella walked on the crowded London streets early the next morning to find Andrew and apologize for upsetting him the previous day. As she searched the streets, Andrew was nowhere to be found. Ella walked up to another homeless person that was sitting in front of the gate that surrounded the lake to ask him if he had seen Andrew anywhere. "Excuse me, have you seen a young homeless person by the name of Andrew?" "Yes." The older man replied. "I saw him runnin past here this mornin', looked pretty upset too. He went over yonder, might be hiding somewhere in that back alley." Ella froze as she stood up thinking about what had happened that night. Ella finally realized that all she needed to do was face her fears and do what she needed to for a friend. As Ella took the long steps to the back alley, she realized that everything she was afraid of right now was just be her imagination. She closed her eyes and counted to five, something she had remembered her father teaching her to do if she was ever scared and alone. "1 Mississippi. . . 2 Mississippi. . . 3 Mississippi." Ella counted out loud, she began to look back and retrace her steps. She soon decided to stand there until she eventually went into the dark alley. "4 Mississippi. . . 5 Mississippi!" "Ready or not here I go." Ella thought as she began to walk into the alley. "Andrew. . . . Andrew!" Ella called, but she got no reply until a few moments later when she heard a faint "over hear" coming from one of the back corners. Ella braced herself but finally made her way over to him. "What are you doing in here?" Ella asked worried that he might be hurt. "I like to hide in dark places when I am scared." Andrew replied shoving his face into his knees beginning to weep. As Andrew was crying Ella hugged him and let him know everything was going to be alright. Andrew finally agreed to come out of the dark alley and back onto his regular street corner where he belonged.

As the rest of the summer passed, Ella hung around with her snobby friends less and less and started becoming her old self again. Ella and Andrew had become best friends, and had really gotten to know each other, (except for the big secrets that they were both hiding from each other.) Ella's school was back in session and for Andrew, the school days felt like forever waiting for Ella to come visit him. Both Ella and Andrew had developed crushes on one another but hadn't decided just when to tell each other yet. They both wanted to do it soon so they could know how they both felt about each other. As Andrew was walking alone by the gate surrounding the ocean daydreaming about life, he started to wonder how his life would have been if he was actually born normal and his parents hadn't left him. He then realized that if he hadn't of gone through anything that he had already, that he wouldn't have met this beautiful girl that he was crushing so hard on. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a chin on his shoulder. He turned around to look and there she stood, the blue eyed beauty Ella. "I love the yellow raincoat and pink rubber boots." Andrew said while laughing at her styling for the rainy afternoon. "Hey, I never said I was all about fashion, that's my mother thank you."

Out of nowhere Andrew sat Ella down on a bench near the gate and said "We need to talk." "About what?" Ella asked as she got worried. "I need to tell you something Ella." Andrew said. "Something about my past and where I come from." Andrew said bracing himself for the goodbye after he came clean with her about this little tad bit of information. "I'm all ears." Ella said waiting to hear what he had to say. Andrew took a deep breath, "When I was seven years old, I got suspended from school because I was being made fun off, and I fought back. My parents and I got into a huge fight that night, and it ended with me saying I hated them, then I ran away from home. When I returned home that night, I saw police, ambulances, and fire engines at my house. The paramedics were bringing body bags out and my uncle showed up. After telling me that he and his wife didn't want me, they sent me to an orphanage where I got sent from the orphanage, to a foster home, back to the orphanage over and over again. At the age of nine years old I ran away from my foster home because I couldn't take it anymore. My foster parents would never put me in school because they thought I was too stupid. Ever since I was nine, the streets have been my home." Andrew said. He happy with the look on Ella's face, it was a small smile that had all of a sudden turned into a scowl. "You mean to tell me that you were so careless that you told your parents you hated them?! You're supposed to love your parents not hate them! Maybe everyone's right, you are a freak!" Ella ran off as fast as her legs could carry her, she didn't mean to say what she did, it just came out. Andrew was hurt, very hurt. Andrew thought of all people that he could have told his secret too, they had to call him that.

Andrew and Ella avoided each other for a couple months until Ella found Andrew and apologized for what she had said. It took Andrew a while to forgive her but he finally forgave her. Both Ella, and Andrew told each other they liked each other and started dating. After a few months of Andrew and Ella dating, Ella decided to tell Andrew her secret. Ella had been thinking about it for a while now and really wanted to tell Andrew about her past, so she did. "Andrew, sweetie, you told me something about your past, so now It's my turn to tell you something from my past." "When I was about ten years old, I was walking home very late one night, all by myself in a dark alley. There were two men following me and some that were in a car, I ran but they tasered me and hit me with a car. When I woke up the next morning, I was dizzy and sore, the men had abused me, raped me and drugged me. Luckily I'm fine now, I just have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from it. So there you have it, my life story." Andrew was interested in hearing more about her life and loved hearing about it. Andrew didn't say anything about it, he just went over to hug a now crying Ella. Everything went great in life from then on, Ella's parents approved of Andrew and Andrew got to live with Ella and her family so he was homeless no longer.

"I do." Said the happy couple on their wedding day. A few years had gone by and Andrew finally proposed. They were married on the day that Ella and Andrew had met. It was a beautiful moment because Andrew had finally found a friend and now a sole mate, and Ella had found someone that approved of her story and didn't just look at her like she was a weird person. As a couple years went by, Andrew and Ella found out they were expecting a little baby of their own. Both Ella and Andrew put their hands on Ella's stomach as Andrew said "Well I guess this is what happens _When Two Worlds Collide."_


End file.
